The ability to incline a bed mattress, either at the head or the foot, may be desirable to address a variety of ailments, including back pain, neck pain, and circulation issues. Beds that incline exist in the market, however, these solutions require the addition of levers, arms, or other mechanical parts, require electrical parts, or require specially designed beds and/or bed frames that are costly.